


Pack means family (join?)

by GrimlyGhostly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimlyGhostly/pseuds/GrimlyGhostly
Summary: ☐ yes?☐ no?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Pack means family (join?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheshyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshyr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vinaigrette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475326) by [Cheshyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshyr/pseuds/Cheshyr). 



**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't only draw stick figures ಥ‿ಥ


End file.
